nomanslandfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Missions are the most important things to do in the game. You can bring 2 or 3 survivors in a mission depending of the mission. Each missions recommend a level for your survivors. It is normally possible to beat mission with survivors 2 or 3 level below this recommended level (it can get very hard but it's possible). Some missions have one or more civilians that might help you (or not) during the missions. When you beat a missions, you see a screen showing if your survivors have been injured. The next screen show you 9 boxes and maybe some gold and silver tickets (those are hidden in the boxes), you can open 3 of them. If you want to open more, you can watch Video or pay with Gold. * Possible contents of a red ticket box: 1 radio, 2 gas, 1-3 gold, 350-1000 supplies (cans), 360-1100 XP * Possible contents of a silver ticket box: 2 radios, 4 gas, 8 gold, 1000-2200 supplies (cans), 1600-2000 XP * Possible contents of a gold ticket box: 10-15 gold, 3200-4900 supplies (cans), 6500 XP Missions can come from Weekly challenge and Stories and locations. There is many missions types. Gather resources (type 1) those missions allow you to bring 3 survivors. You need to open 3 containers out of 3 (bag, car, boxes, portable toilet, etc) and go to the exit. Those missions are mostly side missions you can do to gather resources (food, xp or equipment). Gather resource (type 2) those missions allow you to bring 3 survivors. You need to open 3 good containers out of many(bag, car, boxes, portable toilet, etc) some will be empty container and some will be good for your mission. After finding the 3 goods ones, you need to go to the exit. In those missions, there is many zombies or a zombies spawn point. Reach the exit You can bring 3 survivors and your mission is to go to the end of level. Normally there is a lot of zombies (or zombies spawning point), traps and / or gates to open. Open the gate You can bring 3 survivors and your missions is to protect one of your survivors while he work 4 or 6 turns to break the lock on the gate and allow you to leave. Those mission always have many zombies spawning. Some missions combine this type with reach the exit mission (you need to open a gate (4 turns) and run to the exit in a field full of zombies and traps while being chase by zombies that come from the spawn point). Kill the zombies Rescue a survivor Close some gates Push objects = Mission map elements = This section may be moved. Walker sources Walkers often come from predefined sources visible in the map. Alternatively they come from the edge of the map as part of the Walker Wave. Body piles Body piles can be seen on some mission maps. Each pile will generate Walkers at a, usually predictive, rate of one or two walkers per turn. Some piles are inactive to begin with and start spawning only after a trigger (such as a gate being approached) and some piles stop spawning after an event (such as being exhausted after a number of turns). Usually the piles spawn normal walkers, but there are visibly burning piles which produce burning walkers. Ground Traps Some maps have sections where the ground has evidence of digging. These are traps where walkers have been buried "alive", often normal or tank walkers. If you're careful not to step on the trap you will manage the mission without the need to handle these walkers. Once you've activated the trap it will not spawn more walkers if you step on it again. Container Traps Some maps have containers or trucks glowing red and the mission goal includes opening them. Be prepared for a larger amount of walkers falling out during/after interaction.